Season 3
(Note:This is a Kingo series...so it means Canon Keia is with Bingo) Episodes *Goodbye Bingo/Meet Aleena - Bingo runs away due to Keia dating Howler\When a puppy singer named Aleena invites Bingo, Rolly, Keia and Hissy to sing with her, Carol (Aleena's enemy) ruins everything. *Beautiful On The Inside\Happy New Pug Year! - When a puppy at the dog park says Keia has no soul she hides herself in her doghouse but Bingo cheers her up.\Keia, Bingo and Rolly organize a New Year Party but is ruined when the house gets messy and A.R.F can't clean it. *The Merpups/Movie Mouse Madness - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and Keia are roped into helping a group of merpups deal with Arrcus's pirate crew stealing their treasure by Remora which soon becomes personal for Bingo when Arrcus enslaves Keia into his crew!/ When A Mouse That Bob makes for a Movie is broken, Bingo, Rolly, And Keia must fix it before the movie is taped. *Keia Meets Her Idol\Another Trip To Africa - When Keia Wants To Meet Sally The Puppy (her favorite singer) Bingo surprises her with three tickets for her concert but have to choose who is the third person to go: Rolly or Hissy.\When The pups and Keia decide to go to Africa they meet Chelsea the cheetah, who doesn't want to let them go home to race with them. *Digging Contest\Keia's Rival - When Rolly challenges Bingo to a digging contest, Rolly competes for treats while Bingo competes for Keia.\When Keia's rival Vina comes to town, Bingo and Rolly try to help her but Vina is better than her at anything that they suggest. *Better Alone\My Puppyhood Friend! - When Hissy wants to be alone, Bingo and Rolly don't let her, Hissy gets very mad and goes away for two days.\When Rolly founds his Puppyhood friend Flynn, he rathers to spend time with his friend instead of his brother. *Rolly Vs. Jackie\Bingo's Clone - When Jackie challenges Rolly for a contest, it turns them rivals and doesn't go well. Bingo and Keia try to fix their friendship.\When Bingo wishes he could be at his house helping Rolly but also be at the dog park playing with Keia, he makes a clone to help Rolly but his plan doesn't have good results. * Bulworth's Secret\A "Romantic" Weekend Off - When Bingo, Keia and Rolly go and ask Bulworth to play, he says he doesn't like playing but the day after Keia finds him playing with his friend Boss.\When Bingo decides to spend the weekend off with Keia, Someone interrupts everytime Bingo tries to say something to Keia. * A Strong Friendship's Argument\The Big Reveal - When Cupcake and Rufus have their first Argument, Keia tries to talk with Cupcake while Bingo and Rolly talk with Rufus, and all try to put those two back together.\When Bingo gets tired to hide his crush for Keia, he tells her and discovers she liked him back, so they start dating. * R.I.P Flynn\Our First Kiss! - When Rolly's Puppyhood friend is found dead, Rolly gets sad and Hissy tries to cheer him up while Bingo is in the vet with Bob.\When Keia and Hissy are having a talk about Keia's relationship with Bingo, Hissy says they need their first kiss, which Keia tries right away. * Party!\My Sick Brother - When Jackie organizes a party, only Bingo, Rolly and Keia appear and they try to help her with getting more guests...but it goes terribly wrong.\When Bingo goes a week to the vet again, Keia and Rolly get a little scared, because he is Rolly's brother and Keia's boyfriend. * Keia's Birthday\Meet Lady! - When it is Keia's birthday, Bingo plans a party with Rolly and Hissy but it goes wrong when Rolly eats the cake and Hissy falls asleep in Keia's bed.\When Keia introduces her sister Lady to Bingo and Rolly, Rolly falls in love with her right away. * Lady And Keia's Day\Secrets A Brother Can Keep - When Lady discovers Bingo and Keia are together, she is sad of not having a boyfriend, so Keia has an idea to talk with her in the "Lady and Keia's day".\When Rolly is scared to tell Bingo that he has a crush on Lady, he talks with Hissy and Hissy says that Bingo is his brother and he can tell anything to him. * A Cat Can Dream\Sleepy Is Not A Personality - When Hissy starts dreaming of having peace around her, Bingo and Rolly feel bad and they go to Keia and Lady's house for a whole day.\When Keia gets tired of Hissy always sleeping, she puts not sleeping drinks in her water which make her not sleep for a day. * Our Love Is Forever\Sisters To The Rescue! - When Keia spends a whole day with Bingo, Bingo promises her that their love is forever.\When Hissy tries to be nice for the puppies for a day because Bonnie is gonna do the same for Bob, she discovers she loves them more than sleeping. * Bob's First Party\Rolly's Big Reveal - Whe Bob is invited for his first party at work, Bingo and Rolly try to make everything perfect.\When Rolly decides Lady needs to know that he loves her, Rolly tells her and she gets very happy!. * Genderbend Machine\Personality Trade - When Bob builts a genderbend machine, Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, Keia, Cupcake, Rufus, Jackie and Daisy want to try it and this happens: Bingo becomes a female named Bia, Rolly becomes a female named Rosie, Hissy becomes a male named Hiss, Keia becomes a male named Kevin, Cupcake becomes a male named Cheesecake, Rufus becomes a female named Ruby, Jackie becomes a male named Jonh and Daisy becomes a male named Danny.\When Bingo and Rolly start thinking what it was like if Hissy and Keia trade personalities, so Lady helps them build a machine and try it but it doesn't go well. * Lady's New Friend\Beach Day - When Lady and Rolly are having a walk, Lady sees a little kitty and becomes her best friend and the cat's names is Sunflower.\When Keia has the idea of going to the beach with Bingo, Rolly and Lady want to go too. * My Lovely Unicorn\The Brothers And Sisters Day - When Bingo, Rolly and Hissy try to surprise Keia with a unicorn, they don't find a real one for her and Bingo fears she doesn't like a stuffed unicorn.\When is the Brothers and Sisters Day, Bingo and Rolly spend the day together, Keia and Lady spend the day together and Hissy and Olivia spend the day together but Jackie gets sad because she doesn't have brothers or sisters. * Worlds Collide -movie event. Rifts in the fabric of space and time form between the Swegoverse and this one, thus both versions of the Puppy Dog Pals teams must work together in order to fix their worlds before it's too late! * The Big Proposal\A Puppy Wedding - When Bingo wants to propose to Keia, Rolly, Hissy and Lady help him prepare for the big proposal.\The day that Bingo and Keia get married comes, and Rolly, Hissy and Lady go on a mission to find the rings. * No Cats Or Dogs!?- movie event. Bingo, Rolly, Keia, Hissy and Lady get transported to a world where cats and dogs don't exist, now they must work together to get out of there. * Water's Day\May The Best Food Truck Win! - When it is Water's Day, Bingo and Rolly try to save Olivia from running out of water in her fishbowl./When Vina comes back to challenge Keia for a food truck competetion, it gets out of control. *Cruise Ship Catastrophe/Chef Pups - When the pups go to a cruise ship, Arrcus and Tasha steal all of their things.\When Chloe and Bob don't have dinner, the pups try to make it. *Paired Work\Royalty Life - When the pups have to do paired work to get Money for their owners, it goes very bad.\Coming Soon...